Your Best Kept Secret, Your Biggest Mistake
by GabbyAbby
Summary: His fingers will leave bruises in the morning, five perfect spots spread along her pelvis. House/Cameron.


**Your Best Kept Secret, Your Biggest Mistake**

_**A/N: **__I don't own them. Talk to _Fox_ about that. _

_Many, many thanks to my wonderful beta, RockinLizzy_

His fingers will leave bruises in the morning, five perfect spots spread along her pelvis. She is the only way he can balance; and if she condemns him for the marks he will just throw at her face that it was she who threw his cane when all of this started.

He pushed her against the sharp corner of a painting in the hallway and her back is screaming at her. But he doesn't care that she is uncomfortable; he can only muster himself to pay attention to the taste of her skin against his tongue.

When she gets up to leave, while he pretends to be asleep, she will follow a trail down his hallway for her clothes. He has scattered all but red lace over his apartment floor, because he always dreamed of having her wearing only that.

She moans lightly, blond curls tangled between his fingers and he is devouring her.

"House..." she whimpers as his tongue circles her left nipple, greedily taking everything she has to give and not returning the favor.

Her hand moves slowly over his black Nirvana t-shirt, memorizing every muscle underneath her fingertips, because they both know this will be her only chance, this shouldn't be happening now nor ever.

When she starts to unbuckle his belt, he pushes her at arm's length. He is the one in charge here and she can only do as much as he allows.

His fingers are as cold as his blue eyes, leaving goose bumps down her flat stomach. He tugs at the strings of her panties, undoing just one side before pushing it aside and shoving two fingers in. He smiles when she gasps, her eyes close and her hips buckle slightly in an effort to relieve the tension.

"This is what you wanted" he whispers against her ear, nibbling at the lobe as he curls his fingers inside her. He is still holding her with one hand, keeping her still as he explores everything that is her.

She arches her back and groans, pressing as hard as she can against his fingers. She has always wanted him like this, raw and totally House.

He starts to move his thumb in the laziest rhythm he can find. His fingers just barely stroke the sensitive bunch of nerves and it's almost driving her up the wall.

Her mind is cloudy and the only clear thought running through her head is that if he continues this she will explode. He smiles, biting his way across her collarbone, pressing his stubble with more force than necessary against her soft skin, because he knows what he is doing to her.

Then, in a split second, she presses her lips against him with a force he didn't know she had in her body, her tongue dancing with his in a mix of frustration, lust, and passion.

She hates herself for letting him use her like this. She knows this will never be much more than unpaid sex to him.

He pushes her into his room, into his bed. Letting hungry eyes pierce her as he strips in a haze of clothes before attacking her lips.

She is his fantasy, he is her doom.

She is on top of him; his leg rarely gives him the opportunity to be on top. Peppering his chest with kisses, her nails scratching their way up his good thigh, and it only helps her arousal when he hisses in pleasure.

Her breath is warm against his waist and her fingers soft when she strokes him. He has his fingers in her hair again, a way of begging her to continue, he is already rock hard against her fingers.

She closes her eyes before she takes him in her mouth; she wants to pretend for just a moment that this is more than just sex.

It's too soon for both of them when he pulls her away, but they are both here for one reason and no matter how much it's delayed; she is still going to leave before the sun comes up. This will never be more than a combination of a goodbye and two bottles of scotch.

He throws his head against his pillows as she slides him inside her. She is so much more than he imagined.

"Fuck, Cameron." She is lowering herself too slowly for his taste. He needs to fuck her fast, hard, soon. She just grins and pins his arms above his head, squeezing him with her inner muscles.

_You're mine for tonight._ She wishes she could say it out loud.

She loses control for a moment and he takes over, taking a hold of her hips and sinking in. He isn't gentle, his movements are erratic and forceful, she takes everything he gives her, and she pushes back.

It's more than just sex; it's everything they've wanted for all this years.

This is what they need, a last chance at something that would never work out.

They don't think about anything but each other for right now. The only thing that matters is that she is on top of him doing all the things they have both been daydreaming about for years. His lips are against hers, fighting to keep some sense of control.

They climb over the edge together with cries of ´_more_´ and ´_don't stop_´, bodies tangled in a mix of sweat, lies, and broken dreams.

As she picks up her clothes in the morning she looks back at him, he's snoring and she can't even say that he's pretending to sleep to make this all easier. So she lets all the tears she's been holding fall slowly with a hand covering her mouth, she can't let him see her defeated like this.

He wakes up and she's gone, like he knew she would be. He stays in bed for longer than he needs, because no one is here to judge him for taking in just the little bit of her sent that's left on his pillow.

He won't tell Wilson she stopped by, because he still feels to guilty to talk to his best and only friend, especially if it's about sex. She will tell Chase that she was just too tired to show up at his place after a double shift.

Cameron and House won't mention their night together, bruises and scratches will be blamed on something else, a good night with a hooker for him, a struggle with some boxes for her.

**--**

**I changed a thing here and there for this story.**

**Please leave a review on your thoughts.**

_**GabbyAbby**_


End file.
